solarwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Пределы роста
Пределы роста — доклад Римскому клубу, опубликованный в 1972 году (ISBN 0-87663-165-0). Содержит результаты моделирования роста человеческой популяции и исчерпания ресурсов. В написании доклада принимали участие Донелла Медоуз, Денниc Медоуз, и Уильям Беренс IIIИмена даны в соответствии с изданием «За пределами роста» издательской группы «Прогресс», «Пангея». В основу доклада легли данные, полученные в результате компьютерного моделирования роста потребления ресурсов. Модель была построена на пяти параметрах — численность населения Земли, индустриализация, производство продуктов питания, истощение природных ресурсов и загрязнение окружающей среды. Каждый из них имеет свою динамику развития и влияет на остальные параметры. В 1993 году Донелла Медоуз, Йорген Рандерс, Деннис Медоуз опубликовали книгу под названием «За пределами роста», которая содержала корректировку сценариев первоначальной модели на основе 20-летних данных с момента опубликования первого доклада. Последняя обновленная версия доклада была опубликована в виде книги в 2004 г. под названием «Пределы роста: 30 лет спустя» ( , ISBN 1-931498-58-X; издание на русском языке — 2007, Академкнига ISBN 978-5-94628-218-5;).«Пределы роста: 30 лет спустя», Радио Свобода, 19.07.2012 Деннис Медоуз в 2005 году отмечал, что если во время подготовки первого доклада проблема глобальных изменений климата была признана несущественной, то ныне она является одной из самых серьезныхЖИЗНЬ: Мировой погодный кризис начнется через 20 лет. В 2008 Грэхем Тёрнер (Graham Turner) из CSIRO (Австралия) опубликовал статью, в которой сравнивал прогнозы «Пределов» с 30 годами, прошедшими после публикации.Graham Turner (2008). «A Comparison of `The Limits to Growth` with Thirty Years of Reality». Commonwealth Scientific and Industrial Research Organisation (CSIRO). doi:10.1016/j.gloenvcha.2008.05.001 Он пришел к выводу что производство индустриальных товаров и еды и загрязнение среды находятся в пределах, описанных в докладе.«Prophesy of economic collapse 'coming true'», by Jeff Hecht, NewScientist, 17 November 2008 Цель Основной целью создания модели было определить, какие из закономерностей поведения будут наиболее характерными для мировой системы при её приближении к пределам роста. Критика После публикации некоторые экономисты, ученые и политики критиковали доклад. Они высказывали сомнения в методологии, вычислениях, выводах, риторике и авторах проекта.Alan Atkisson (2010). Believing Cassandra: How to be an Optimist in a Pessimist’s World, Earthscan, p. 13. Экономист из Yale, Henry C. Wallich, соглашался, что рост не может продолжаться вечно, но считал, что естественный ход событий предпочтительнее вмешательств. Wallich заявил, что технология сможет решить все поднятые в докладе проблемы, но только в случае если рост продолжится. Если же остановить рост слишком рано, миллиарды человек будут обречены на постоянную нищету.Alan Atkisson (2010). Believing Cassandra: How to be an Optimist in a Pessimist’s World, Earthscan, p. 13. В современном мире идея бесконечного научно-технического развития периодически подвергается сомнению. Ставится вопрос: могут ли пределы развития быть следствием фундаментальных законов природы? «Неограниченное научно-техническое развитие и его фундаментальные пределы», 2014 Модель игнорирует технологические разработки, которые могут предотвратить разрушение окружающей среды, и игнорирует способность свободных рынков подстраиваться под меняющиеся ситуации благодаря своей экономической гибкости. За последние три года под влиянием критики в модель были добавлены критерии влияния технологий: ограничение рождаемости, «зеленые» технологии в сельском хозяйстве, энергосбережение и др. Кроме того, авторы модели говорят, что технология и рынки реализуют те цели, ради которых их создало человечество. Если цель общества — использование природы для своих нужд, обогащение элит через финансовые институты и мышление только на ближайшее будущее, то весь комплекс технологий, которые будут разработаны, и вся деятельность свободных рынков не обязательно предотвратят продолжение современной тенденции разрушения Земли. Причем экологическая система продолжает функционировать даже тогда, когда она имеет тенденцию к разрушению. Когда рынки начнут получать сигналы разрушения, будет слишком поздно для внесения изменений. И даже вся гибкость рынка не поможет избежать коллапса. См. также * За пределами роста * Глобалистика * Римский клуб * Пик нефти Примечания Примечания }} Ссылки * Мало не покажется. Интервью с Деннисом Медоузом // «Эксперт» № 16 (799), 23 апр 2012 * Пределы Роста — первый доклад римскому клубу (Д. М. Гвишиани) // Электронный журнал Биосфера № 2 2002, Экологический центр Института истории естествознания и техники РАН Категория:Доклады Римскому клубу Категория:Глобалистика Категория:Книги 1972 года Категория:Мировая экономика Категория:Литература по футурологии Категория:Устойчивое развитие Категория:Теория систем Категория:Экономические сочинения Категория:Пик нефти Категория:Литература на английском языке